Drabble Collection
by Kaline Bogard
Summary: Drabble collection - Coletanea com diversos temas e situações. Achei melhor juntar em uma fic só. Dever de Casa - Forum 6V - Pinhão
1. Mad World

**Nome do autor:** Kaline Bogard  
><strong>Título:<strong> _Mad World_  
><strong>Sinopse:<strong> Drabble collection - Quando nem a noite nos liberta do sofrimento  
><strong>Ship:<strong> Harry x Draco  
><strong>Gênero:<strong> _Angust  
><em>**Classificação:** _- K _  
><strong>Status:<strong> _completa_  
><strong>Formato:<strong> Drabble  
><strong>Observação:<strong> _EWE_

**I**

_Hide my head, I wonna drown my sorrow,  
>no tomorrow, no tomorrow<em>

Harry acordou com o coração aos saltos. As mãos trêmulas percorreram o rosto coberto de suor frio. Aquele sonho outra vez. Maldito Voldemort que não dava paz. Não dava sossego. Penetrava seus sonhos, destruía suas noites transformando-as em momentos de puro terror onde via amigos torturados até a morte, destroços das coisas que amava e lhe eram caras.

Voldemort lhe enviava cenas de um presságio. O presságio do fim.

Ainda abalado pela destruição que assistira impotente, sentiu um toque delicado em seu braço. Descobriu os olhos e encarou as íris grises que o encaravam de volta.

"Malfoy..."

"Shiiii."

Draco apenas o puxou para seus braços e o aconchegou. Estavam ambos escondidos na solidão de uma sala abandonada.

Harry se deixou embalar. O calor do loiro espantando o frio e o medo.

Voldemort estava enganado. Completamente errado.

Enquanto houvesse Draco Malfoy, haveria um amanhã para Harry Potter.

Por ele. Apenas por ele.

**II**

_And I find it kind of funny,  
>' find it kind of sad,<br>the dreams in which I'm dying are the best I 've ever had;  
><em>

Por mais que tentasse balançá-lo e despertá-lo, parecia inútil. Harry sabia como era estar preso ali. Mas quando acontecia consigo próprio não era tão assustador.

E em noites assim tudo o que podia fazer era abraçar o corpo gelado e trêmulo. Estreitá-lo para que não se ferisse ao se debater.

Porque Voldemort fora além de qualquer expectativa.

Agora ele não se contentava em apenas violar os sonhos de Harry. Ele conseguia penetrar nos sonhos das pessoas que amava. Aterrorizá-las, torturá-las, fazê-las se sentirem presas dentro de um futuro fictício onde o mal vencia.

"É só um sonho...", sussurrou. "Só um sonho ruim."

Mas ele sabia que não era. Assim como sabia que não podia fazer nada para ajudar naquele momento, naquele pesadelo.

Naquela perdição.

**III**

_When people runnin' circles its a very, very - mad world, mad world;  
><em>

Estar dormindo ou acordado. Estar livre ou preso. Proteger ou fazer sofrer.

Escolhas que não mais importavam.

A sala abandonada ainda era o recanto secreto de ambos. O recanto onde compartilharam bons e maus momentos. Sonhos e pesadelos. Um local maculado que pertencia apenas aos dois.

Rivais para os olhos dos outros. Cúmplices e amantes da solidão da noite.

Mas tão pouco isso importava.

Hogwarts caíra. As visões terríveis que antes não podiam fazer mal, a não ser assustar, começavam a se concretizar.

No caos que reinava o mundo bruxo, Harry sabia que Draco era a única certeza. Draco sabia que o fim estava próximo, e que nesse momento queria estar com Harry. Só com Harry.

Foi nessa certeza, e juntos até o fim, que assistiram a acessão da loucura.

Então não havia mais os pesadelos, porque eles se tornaram realidade.

oOo

Baseada na música "Mad World" – Donnie Darko.

São três drabbles interligadas pra poder valer os pontos do dever de casa.


	2. Família

**Nome do autor:** Kaline Bogard  
><strong>Título:<strong> Familia  
><strong>Sinopse:<strong> Drabble collection - Os três eram seu tesouro mais precioso  
><strong>Ship:<strong> Harry x Draco  
><strong>Gênero:<strong> Romance_  
><em>**Classificação:** _- K _  
><strong>Status:<strong> _completa_  
><strong>Formato:<strong> Drabble  
><strong>Observação:<strong> _EWE_

**Família  
>Kaline Bogard<strong>

**I**

Harry observou a cena sem conseguir conter o sorriso, assim como Draco não conseguia se conter. E ele tinha prometido tanto aos meninos...

Prometera a ambos que não os faria passar vergonha na estação, afinal iam pra Hogwarts. Tinham uma reputação a criar.

Harry sabia que o marido não agüentaria. Fosse ajeitar o cabelo dos meninos, endireitar as gravatas ou, mais embaraçoso ainda, espanar a poeira imaginaria das capas tão limpas quanto possível.

Nunca, nem em seus sonhos mais otimistas, imaginaria que Draco Malfoy seria tão bem acolhido por seus filhos, os gêmeos que Cho gerara pouco antes de morrer na guerra.

A relação dele com a chinesa estava abalada há muito tempo, chegando ela a se referir os próprios filhos como "um terrível erro de cálculo". Harry podia ser taxado de utópico, mas acreditava que Draco o estava ajudando muito mais na educação e cuidado dos garotos do que se Cho estivesse viva. Uma pena ter tão ruim recordação da mulher que acreditara amar.

Mas a vida continuava. Ali estava tudo o que importava: os dois garotos prestes a embarcar para o colégio de magia e seu marido, Draco Malfoy, tentando discretamente secar uma lágrima que teimava em escapar enquanto se despedia.

Os três tesouros mais preciosos de Harry Potter.

Sua família.

**II**

A medida que os anos avançavam momentos como aquele eram mais e mais preciosos. Momentos em que chegavam ao lar depois de um dia exaustivo de trabalho, podiam se aconchegar junto ao fogo da lareira ao fim do jantar e apreciar a companhia um do outro, juntamente com um bom copo de cerveja amanteigada. Ou hidromel.

Claro que nem sempre era assim. Draco tinha gênio forte demais para se render a rotina. E Harry apreciava um bom desafio. Não suportava o tédio, a mesmice.

Porém foi numa noite de paz invejável que a coruja irrompeu pela sala, indo suavemente até Malfoy, a quem entregou um pergaminho.

Era dos garotos. Harry reconheceu a letra logo de cara, acostumado ao fato deles preferirem escrever a Draco, que fazia uma festa a qualquer besteira infantil. O que lhe sempre lhe trazia a mente a comemoração que fora logo após a seleção, com um dos garotos indo para Slytherin e o outro para Ravenclaw. Nada de Gryffindor, como Draco fazia questão de sempre lembrá-lo.

"Ora...", o loiro começou em tom de voz malicioso. "Parece que os dois já têm par para o baile..."

Harry voltou a atenção para a correspondência. Quem diria... os dois garotos já tinham idade para ir ao baile do colégio. Não pôde conter o sorriso. E a leve sensação de que estava ficando velho...

**III**

"Draco," o moreno resmungou "se você mexer na minha gravata outra vez eu juro que tiro e jogo no lixo."

"Hunf. Faça isso e vai ficar sozinho pra festa."

Harry riu sabendo que a ameaça era vã. Ainda mais que os garotos de Ginny também estavam se formando, traduzindo, ela estaria no baile. E Malfoy morria de ciúmes da caçula Weasley. Era mais fácil cair um aeroplano Muggle em Hogwarts do que Draco abandoná-lo numa festa com Ginny...

Não acreditava que aquele dia chegara tão rápido! Os garotos estavam se formando em Hogwarts. E um deles com louvor, como Draco gostava de deixar claro sempre que possível.

É, Harry não tinha muito do que reclamar. Na verdade não tinha nada do que reclamar. Se soubesse, no passado, como seria feliz...

Sentiu Draco mexer na sua gravata novamente, inconformado em como o moreno conseguia parecer desarrumado com as roupas caríssimas que comprara pra ele. Sorrindo, moveu a mão e beliscou a bochecha pálida com carinho, arrancando uma fraca reclamação em resposta.

"Vamos, Draco. Os meninos estão impacientes esperando por nós.".

Venciam mais um ciclo juntos. E a felicidade de colher aqueles abençoados frutos era a certeza de estar no caminho certo. Juntos. Unidos. Apesar dos altos e baixos, das brigas e desavenças. Reconciliações e pedidos de perdão.

Como amantes. Como pais.

Como uma família.

oOo

Oh, lord.

Mais uma Drabble Collection como Dever de Casa.

Pessoas lindas, preciso de idéias. O lance é o seguinte: escrever (pelo menos) três drabbles (fics até 500 palavras cada) interligadas. Ou seja, não são histórias soltas, mas tem que ter uma ligação, uma evolução.

Se alguém quiser me ajudar com alguma situação que queira ver desenvolvida me avisa que eu vejo o que dá pra fazer. Não que eu seja a escritora fodona e talz, mas preciso de pontinhos pra minha casa! Eu jogo por Ravenclaw.

Rsrsrsrrs

Valeu.


	3. Escolhas

**Nome do autor:** Kaline Bogard  
><strong>Título:<strong> Escolhas  
><strong>Sinopse:<strong> Drabble collection - As vezes damos as costas ao que realmente importa  
><strong>Ship:<strong> Harry x Draco  
><strong>Gênero:<strong> Romance_  
><em>**Classificação:** _- K _  
><strong>Status:<strong> _completa_  
><strong>Formato:<strong> Drabble  
><strong>Observação:<strong> _EWE  
><em>**Aviso**_: menção a m-preg  
><em>

**Escolhas  
>Kaline Bogard<strong>

**I**

Houve a festa. O convite. A sedução do proibido. Então Harry estava lá, no meio dos outros alunos, participando da festa que comemorava o inicio do torneio de Quidditch. Estavam ali Gryffindors, Hufflepuffs, Ravenclaws e Slytherins. As diferenças deixadas de lado no meio da curtição.

Houve o primeiro gole. Desceu fácil. Desinibiu. Começou com cerveja amanteigada, mas logo alguém arrumou Firewisky e, surpreendentemente, bebidas Muggle. Aquilo era vodca? Harry não tinha certeza. Bebeu mesmo assim.

Houve o contato. Primeiro visual. Depois o toque. Lábios se buscando, mãos deslizando, a fuga para um canto mais reservado. Harry nem mesmo parou pra pensar que tirava as roupas de Draco Malfoy. Naquele momento não importava e não importou até o final da festa.

**II**

A notícia inesperada que causou um choque. Malfoy só podia estar louco se achava que Harry cairia naquela. Um filho? Daquela louca transa na festa de abertura do torneio? Harry Potter podia ser muitas coisas, mas burro com certeza não. O loiro que fosse dar o golpe em outro lugar.

A separação. A guerra se tornou mais acirrada ou, por coincidência, a gravidez impossível de ser escondida. Draco saindo do colégio e o contato já escasso se perdendo.

O fim da guerra trouxe novos rumos à vida de todos. Conhecidos em comum traziam notícias, sobre um garoto cada vez mais parecido com o Salvador do Mundo bruxo. Pela primeira vez Harry Potter duvidou.

Mas a dúvida ainda não foi o bastante para ele dar o próximo passo.

**III**

Harry caminhava com as mãos dentro do bolso da capa. Ao seu lado o jovem rapaz caminhava com igual tranqüilidade. Tinha a mesma altura do Gryffindor, o mesmo rosto anguloso e cabelos escuros desalinhados. Mas os olhos eram num tom de azul tão claro, que quase pareciam cinza.

Entrara em contato apenas para convidar o "outro pai" para a cerimônia de casamento. Engraçado. Aquelas palavras vieram num tom de voz tão indiferente, como se ele dissesse que o dia estava quente, que eram três horas da tarde e Harry Potter era, realmente, seu outro pai. Harry sabia. Sabia agora.

Assim como sabia que o garoto era o luxo de Narcissa e mesmo Lucius fazia de tudo para mimá-lo. Mas não havia nada na personalidade que o depreciasse. Ele sabia levar uma conversa de forma agradável, tinha amplo vocabulário e discursava sobre os mais variados assuntos como Muggles e Sangues-ruim sem demonstrar qualquer tipo de preconceito ou rancor. Tão diferente do esperado de um Malfoy. Draco fizera um ótimo trabalho na educação do filho.

A despedida foi breve e sem emoção. O rapaz cumprira a obrigação, e desaparatou sem insistir na presença de Harry. O Garoto Que Venceu permaneceu muito tempo parado, com o convite de casamento nas mãos. O seu filho mais velho.

Então houve apenas aquele sentimento de...

Arrependimento.

Não pela primeira vez. Certamente não pela última.

oOo

Nova Drabble Collection como Dever de Casa.

Idéias? Idéias?

Minha mente falha... T.T


	4. Ceder às vezes

**Ceder às vezes  
>Kaline Bogard<strong>

**I**

– Harry, nós não vamos comprar um cachorro.

– Mas porque, Draco? – Harry estava desolado – Eu sempre quis ter um cachorro.

– Cachorros são passatempos de Muggles. Não quero um bicho Muggle na minha casa.

– Mas...

– Pode ter um tronquilho ou uma fada-mordente se quiser.

– Não podemos ter uma fada-mordentre, Draco.

– Detalhes.

– Mas...

– Nada de mas. Cachorros dão trabalho. E mordem. Fazem sujeira. E tem um cheiro ruim.

– Cachorros não tem um cheiro ruim se você der banho com regularidade.

– Ou seja: muito trabalho.

– Draco seja razoável.

– Potter, não vamos ter um cão em casa. Ponto final.

E a frase irritada terminou a discussão.

**II**

– Harry, nós não vamos ter um filho.

– Mas porque, Draco? – Harry estava totalmente desolado – Meu sonho é ter um filho.

– Filho? Uma criança? Não quero uma criança birrenta na minha casa.

– Mas...

– Prefiro adotar um dragão.

– Não podemos adotar um dragão, Draco.

– Ops. Esqueci desse detalhe.

– Mas...

– Nada de mas. Crianças dão trabalho. Gestação dá estrias. Blaise disse que as poções tem um gosto horrível. E ele ficou com uma cicatriz do parto.

– Crianças alegram a casa.

– Ou seja: dão muito trabalho.

– Draco seja razoável.

– Potter, não vou engravidar só pra agradar você. Ponto final.

Era a forma mais eficaz de Draco terminar uma discussão.

**III**

– Harry, aquele seu maldito cachorro pegou o prato de bistecas.

– Agora não posso. Um dos gêmeos está puxando a cortina.

– Minhas cortinas!

– Calma, Draco. Não foi nada demais. Você saber que não pode ficar nervoso.

– Ficar nervoso? Eu pareço um basilisco inchado. Como quer que eu não fique nervoso?

– Você está lindo.

– Lindo? Pelo menos estou menor do que quando esperava os gêmeos e... Potter, o seu filho se dependurou na cortina! Faça alguma coisa!

– Mas as bistecas...

– Esqueças as malditas bistecas. O cachorro já deve ter comido tudo e...

– Onde está o outro gêmeo...? Ele está quieto demais...

– Ali... dividindo as bistecas com o cachorro. Potter...

– Grande Merlin...

– POTTER! Esqueça Merlin, os gêmeos, o cachorro e a porcaria das bistecas! – Draco tomou ar – Acho que sua filha vai nascer.

– GRANDE MERLIN! Agora?

– Não. Eu gosto de fingir que estou sentindo dores do parto. CLARO QUE É AGORA!

Apesar da situação Harry sorriu já correndo pra tomar as providencias. Draco sabia como terminar as discussões, mas Potter sabia como convencê-lo do contrário. A prova disso? O cachorro labrador mascote da família. Os dois gêmeos que já tinham quase três anos e a menina que estava prestes a nascer.

Por mais que o loiro dissesse "não", Harry sabia mudar a situação para um "sim".

oOo


	5. Colors

**Colors  
>Kaline Bogard<strong>

**I**

Vermelho.

Harry Potter era intenso como chamas. Onde ele estava chamava a atenção, apesar de não ser proposital.

Ele marcava como ferro quente. Fazia as pessoas cochichar e apontar. Recebia muitos rótulos e não concordava com nenhum. Tão pouco fazia algo para livrar-se deles.

Harry Potter era ardente. Se jogava de cabeça em suas crenças. As defendia com vontade ferrenha. Não tinha medo de acreditar. Se alguém o desafiava, pagava pra ver.

Havia paixão em seu coração. Paixão em seus olhos. Sua alma era calorosa e acolhedora. Aprendera da forma mais dura a não se deixar levar por estereótipos, a duvidar da primeira impressão e a saber que, sempre, havia algo mais por baixo do que os olhos viam.

Porque ele descobrira que Draco Malfoy tinha muito o mais do que deixava transparecer.

**II**

Cinza.

A vida de Draco Malfoy nunca fora dominada por muitas cores diferentes. Sua residência, a Malfoy Manor, era decorada com bom gosto e beleza, na graciosidade e sobriedade de tons neutros. Grandes quantidades de cinza, preto, marrom e verde musgo.

Draco gostava do cinza.

Porque Draco aprendera que devia ser como o cinza, uma cor que não era quente nem fria. Era neutra. E sendo neutro absorvia facilmente as crenças e convicções de seus pais. Acreditara nelas por um tempo.

O bastante para se indispor com pessoas na época do colégio, perder amizades, receber uma marca negra no próprio corpo e se arrepender amargamente de não ter questionado quando era necessário.

Cinza era como uma máscara. Escondia uma gama de peculiaridades que aprendera a camuflar. Algumas que nem mesmo descobrira sobre si.

A máscara perfeita que começara a cair, derretendo lentamente quando chocou-se com as chamas incontroláveis de um certo Gryffindor.

Um Gryffindor indomável chamado Harry Potter.

**III**

Não havia mais o vermelho. Nem tão pouco o cinza.

A vida deles era uma gama de incontáveis cores. Assim como o arco-íris. Eram alegres juntos, eram felizes, eram apaixonados, eram vibrantes, eram calorosos, eram amigáveis.

Quando todas as cores se misturavam e se tornavam o branco havia a paz na vida deles. Eram uma única pessoa. Uma única alma.

E quando todas as cores se ausentavam, restava apenas o preto. Eram brigas, discussões, pontos de vistas diferentes. Eram lágrimas e rancor.

E quando o preto esmaecia, dava espaço para o cinza. E o vermelho. E todas as outras cores.

Porque nada era absoluto. Nem as brigas, nem as alegrias.

Apenas o amor.

E o amor era feito de todas as cores.

oOo


	6. Detalhes

**Detalhes  
>Kaline Bogard<strong>

**I**

Draco odiava aquelas reuniões. Odiava ter que se sentar na mesa grande, tomada por cabeças ruivas, todos fingindo aceitá-lo apenas para agradar Harry Potter.

Estava cansado dos sorrisos forçados, que mal escondiam olhares desconfiados, rancorosos. Invejosos.

Mas a máscara caiu por um breve segundo. Logo após Harry anunciar o casamento de ambos. Pares de olhos surpresos voltaram-se para Malfoy, incrédulos com a novidade. Eles acreditavam, realmente acreditavam que um dia Potter despertaria e voltaria para os braços de Ginny.

Ginny Weasley que, Draco tinha que concordar, fora a mais sincera de todos ao levantar-se da mesa e abandonar o jantar esbanjando rancor.

Em seguida a máscara estava de volta. Sorrisos forçados foram exibidos enquanto votos de felicidade insinceros desejados.

Draco respirou fundo e suportou tudo bravamente até o final. Se Harry era feliz assim, então valia o sacrifício.

**II**

Harry Potter odiava aqueles jantares. Odiava a mesa enorme para tão poucas pessoas, o que impunha uma distância desconfortável entre os quatro. Não que quisesse ser próximo a Lucius ou a Narcissa.

Aquilo evidenciava o frio, a formalidade da relação entre os três que deviam ser uma família. Não havia sorrisos fossem calorosos ou não. Poucas palavras eram trocadas durante o jantar. Uma falta de etiquetas dessa nunca seria permitida.

O único momento em que a máscara caiu foi durante o anúncio, quando Draco informou aos pais sobre os planos para o casamento e a data marcada.

Lucius ergueu uma sobrancelha e olhou para Harry sem nem ao menos tentar disfarçar o desagrado. Narcissa, ao contrário, juntou as mãos com os olhos brilhando e desejando votos de felicidades que soaram extremamente sinceros, emendando em seguida idéias para a cerimônia e a recepção.

Harry acompanhou a conversa de mãe e filho em silencio. Sabia que Draco estava feliz, então, tudo aquilo valia a pena.

**III**

Ambos adoravam aqueles jantares. Apenas Harry e Draco no pequeno apartamento que dividiam na parte bruxa de Londres. Sem mesas grandes, alvoroço, fingimento ou forçada tolerância.

Somente os amantes, próximos a unir o destino de ambos de forma definitiva.

Depois da refeição rápida e saborosa foram juntos se aconchegar no sofá, observando as chamas da lareira ardendo. Draco desdenhava dos planos grandiosos de sua mãe, sabendo que não faria nada que ela desejava. Se a guerra lhe ensinara algo era a apreciar a privacidade, deixar de estar na mira de todos.

Harry concordava com ele. Os planos não eram grandiosos, nem esplendorosos. Os planos não envolviam dezenas de Weasley, porque Potter não era burro: sabia que eles não iriam.

O plano era simples e objetivo: serem felizes juntos. E a felicidade estava nos pequenos detalhes, que conheciam tão bem um do outro.

oOo


	7. Pequenas coisas

**Pequenas coisas  
>Kaline Bogard<strong>

**I**

– Potter, Potter, Potter, Potter! – a voz de Draco soava hilariamente aguda – Seu desgraçado... você falou... que não ia sair... do lado!

Harry riu alto:

– Não seja bobo, Draco. Você está indo muito bem!

Observava o namorado manter um precário equilíbrio em cima da bicicleta.

– Indo bem...? Eu... AAAAHHHHHHHHH!

E o loiro foi ao chão esparramando-se na grama verde. Harry correu até ele tentando segurar o riso. Não fizera de sacanagem, mas não podia negar que era engraçado:

– Draco você está bem? – ajoelhou-se junto a ele. O loiro continuou deitado no chão, com os braços abertos e os olhos arregalados fixos no céu. – Tudo bem?

– Eu pareço bem pra você, Potter? – o loiro resmungou. O rosto estava vermelho de raiva, o coração disparado de susto.

– Não seja exagerado. Foi só uma quedinha.

– Só uma quedinha? Nunca mais eu subo numa invenção Muggle na vida.

– Ora. Eu vou mostrar como se faz.

Ajudou o loiro a se levantar e ergueu a bicicleta montando-a com agilidade. Depois pediu que Draco se sentasse no porta-embrulho. Depois de (muito) hesitar Malfoy cedeu e sentou-se.

Então Harry começou a pedalar, cada vez mais rápido. Não era tão incrível quanto voar de vassoura, no entanto era bom. Era com seu esforço, a cada pedalada que sentia o vento contra o rosto ao romper a barreira do ar.

Harry gostava de andar de bicicleta. E gostou ainda mais quando sentiu Draco passar o braço por sua cintura e recostar-se em suas costas, adorando o passeio sem admitir.

Com certeza fariam aquilo mais vezes.

**II**

– Você ficou louco, Potter?

Harry parou os movimentos e observou o marido que chegara em casa. Sorriu dando as boas vindas antes de responder:

– Não. Comprei um Wii.

– Um o que? – o loiro entrou na sala olhando tudo desconfiado.

O moreno apontou um console na estante e o controle que segurava.

– É Muggle. – Draco fez uma expressão de "Ah, só podia ser mais uma inutilidade Muggle, claro." – Vem jogar comigo. É divertido.

– Não. Prefiro olhar.

– Está bem.

Enquanto o Slytherin se acomodava no sofá, Harry continuou com os movimentos ágeis, que se refletiam na tela do jogo. Draco foi ficando cada vez mais interessado, principalmente quando o moreno fazia algo errado e perdia.

Logo o loiro tomava parte na brincadeira, completamente esquecido que era uma inutilidade Muggle. Vararam a noite juntos só parando quando, num golpe de sorte, Harry nocauteou o boxeador de Draco com um cruzado de direita.

O loiro não gostava muito de perder e foi dormir aborrecido, porém certo de que jogaria aquilo outra vez. Ele não descansaria enquanto não tivesse uma revanche.

**III**

Se havia alguma coisa Muggle que encantava Draco, era o cinema. Começava com o tamanho impressionante da "televisão" (Harry desistira de explicar a diferença entre cinema e TV) até a criatividade dos Muggles em criar histórias originais, criativas.

Na primeira vez que tinham assistido um filme de guerra Malfoy ficara horrorizado por saber que Muggles gravavam aquelas cenas de morte e destruição para assistir de novo e de novo.

Levara um tempo até o Slytherin pegar o espírito da coisa e entender que era tudo de mentirinha.

Harry achava fofo seu marido tentando esconder a emoção em histórias dramáticas, ou segurar o medo em filmes de terror. Ele achara muito confuso aquele filme sobre uma raça superior de Muggles chamada "mutantes". Imagina só se eles entram em guerra com os bruxos?

E o Gryffindor explicava pacientemente que nada daquilo era real, apenas uma distração. Eram atores seguindo um script e apoiados por efeitos especiais.

Draco ficava impaciente com as longas explicações. Apenas dava de ombros e perguntava quando voltariam ao cinema outra vez.

Aquela era uma das poucas invenções Muggles que Malfoy admitia gostar.

oOo


	8. You

**You  
>Kaline Bogard<strong>

**I**

Dificilmente Harry Potter ficava doente. Ele se cuidava. Mas provavelmente sua resistência vinha dos tempos difíceis que passara na casa dos tios. Depois todas as provações que passara na vida, nem sempre com alguém para cuidar dele.

Porém, agora, Harry tinha alguém para cuidar dele. Alguém que, ao contrário do que era de se esperar, agia com carinho e paciência. Claro que ele colaborava muito, pois detestava ficar dependendo dos outros.

Sempre tomava todos os remédios na hora certa, não reclamava das poções nem das coisas estranhas que era obrigado a beber para curar mais rápido e do jeito certo. Resumindo, era o paciente que todo medibruxo gostaria de ter.

Respirou fundo e ergueu os olhos fitando Draco que acabara de entrar no quarto com uma bandeja cheia de coisas gostosas. Ele já podia sair da dieta rigorosa agora, e comer as guloseimas que tanto gostava.

Enquanto o loiro sentava-se na cama, Harry só tinha um pensamento em mente: por mais grave que fosse a doença e mais difícil de curar, só havia algo que podia ajudá-lo em qualquer situação. Draco Malfoy.

**II**

Draco Malfoy doente era um teste a paciência de qualquer ser humano na face da Terra. Em alguns momentos Harry achava que até a famosa Muggle Madre Tereza de Calcutá perderia o bom humor com o Slytherin.

Ele ficava manhoso, cheio de não-me-toques. Fazê-lo beber a medicação era mais difícil do que fora derrotar Lord Voldemort.

"Isso tem um gosto horrível, Potter".

"Harry... olha que poção nojenta..."

"Você está louco se pensa que vou beber isso".

"Não quero essa coisa fedorenta".

Geralmente Harry tinha que contar até vinte duas vezes. E depois voltar contando de trás pra frente. Só assim mantinha a calma e continuava argumentando como era importante beber aquilo pra se curar rápido. No fim acabava vencendo. Era só ameaçar chamar Ginny (uma grande medibruxa, que Draco odiava por motivos nascidos na época do colégio).

Só então o loiro cedia e bebia o que tinha de beber, divertindo o moreno. Mesmo quando estava doente, Draco era uma cura para a alma de Harry Potter.

**III**

Só quem passou por uma guerra sabe o que isso significa. Existem feridas no corpo, existe morte, dor, destruição.

Existe a perda de pessoas importantes e queridas. O último e definitivo adeus. Existe aquela sensação de ter falhado, de culpa e arrependimento.

Você se culpa porque hesitou um breve instante e pessoas pagaram o preço por isso. Você se arrepende porque sabe que duvidou e pagou o preço.

Quando vence a guerra e derrota o mal você tenta se lembrar que salvou muitas vidas, protegeu muitas pessoas. Mas lá no fundo sua alma ainda chora. Seu coração sangra. Você tem uma ferida e não é física.

Algo o corrói e não consegue parar. Algo vai corroê-lo até a morte e é quase um alivio saber que esse algo está ali, destruindo sem que os olhos de outras pessoas percebam.

Você é o herói que todos querem que seja. Mas não é a pessoa que gostaria de ser.

Você acha que não tem cura.

Você estava errado.

Existe alguém que te vê sem qualquer barreira. Que esteve nessa guerra, de lado oposto desde os tempos do colégio. Alguém que veste uniforme da casa rival, que é física e psicologicamente o contrário de você.

Alguém que se aproxima com hesitação. Que oferece uma cura através da coisa mais piegas do mundo, algo que você não acreditava mais. E pede silenciosamente que você o cure com essa mesma coisa abstrata. Abstrata e forte. Poderosa.

O amor.

Você aceita.

Pouco importa que a cura venha na figura de Draco Malfoy. Que as pessoas o condenem e o afastem do circulo de amizade. Pouco importa que os amigos lhe dêem as costas e o abandonem.

Você estava morrendo. Malfoy o socorreu e ofereceu a cura.

Tudo o que fez foi aceitar. Você o aceitou.

oOo


	9. Edição Extra

**Edição Extra  
>Kaline Bogard<strong>

**I**

**Extra**

Fontes muito confiáveis enviaram uma coruja para esse conceituado jornal dando uma notícia bombástica. Harry Potter, exato, esse mesmo Harry Potter que você está pensando, caro leitor. O homem que sobreviveu, o homem que derrotou Você-Sabe-Bem-Quem. Harry Potter, o solteiro mais cobiçado pelas casadeiras de plantão. O moreno alto, de olhos verdes e cabelos sedutoramente bagunçados. O homem que insiste em usar o charmoso óculos de aro arredondado.

Esse Harry Potter.

Foi visto entrando um uma boate gay na noite de sexta-feira passada.

O que terá levado nosso adorado herói a sair do armário?

Essa notícia acaba com os sonhos de todas as moças que achavam ter chances de conquistar esse partidão. Mas espande os horizontes para os moços solteiros de plantão. Qual deles irá laçar o coração selvagem do Homem Que Não Se Deixa Conquistar?

Surge então uma nova incógnita.

_Por Rita Skeeter_

**II**

**Super Extra**

Nossa fonte super fidedigna entrou em contato novamente, preciosos leitores. Fomos informados que Harry Potter, aquele que assumiu ser gay há seis meses atrás, foi visto no Beco Diagonal, pasmem, encomendando um par de alianças de ouro duende.

Sentimos cheiro de compromisso no ar?

Não, fiéis leitores, sentimos cheiro de casamento no ar.

O mais misterioso: a mesma fonte diz que o senhor Potter mandou gravar a inscrição "Para meu amado dragão" numa das alianças.

Quem será o "amado dragão" de Harry Potter? Talvez uma metáfora para encobrir seu futuro esposo? Ou um jogo de palavras que apenas essa pessoa irá entender? Quem sabe Harry Potter é defensor do amor entre espécies e se deixou conquistar por um Rabo Córneo?

São muitas indagações... poucas respostas.

Fiéis leitores, não morram de curiosidade. Tem minha palavra que o mistério será revelado em breve. Continuem nos acompanhando.

_Por Rita Skeeter._

**III**

**Edição Extraordinária**

Caros e amados leitores. É com pesar que anúncio a nova notícia: Harry Potter, o salvador do Mundo Bruxo, se vinculou secretamente em uma cerimônia extremamente íntima. E nós não descobrimos quem (ou o que) vem a ser seu amado dragão.

Sabemos por fontes dignas que o senhor Potter irá passar a lua de mel na Madri bruxa. Talvez fique por lá pelos próximos cinco meses.

Por esse período estaremos impossibilitados de continuar nossas investigações. Mas prometemos redobrar os esforços quando ele voltar de viagem.

**Mini extra**: o ex-Comensal da Morte Draco Malfoy foi flagrado na estação internacional de trens, pegando o trem rumo a Madri. É sabido que o jovem Malfoy se tornou recluso depois da guerra, sendo raramente visto fora de sua mansão. A surpresa está no fato de que as testemunhas insistem que Draco Malfoy parecia ligeiramente grávido. Exatamente, fiéis leitores.

Surge um novo mistério em nossas vidas. Quem é o dragão amado de Harry Potter? E quem é o pai do filho de Draco Malfoy?

Essas perguntas só poderão ser satisfatoriamente respondidas quando ambos retornarem de Madri.

Até lá, fiquem com a gente e acompanhem as novidades dos esportes.

_Por Rita Skeeter._

oOo


	10. Artimanhas

**Artimanhas  
>Kaline Bogard<strong>

**I**

– Malfoy, você está louco se acha que vou aceitar esse lixo.

O loiro ergueu as sobrancelhas sem estar realmente surpreso. Potter vinha agindo como um verdadeiro bastardo desde que começara a trabalhar no Ministério. Definitivamente era o pior de todos os chefes.

– O que foi, Potter. – respondeu de mau jeito. Tinha vontade de explodir, mas precisava do emprego.

– Aqui. – Harry apontou uma palavra – Não entendo o que está escrito.

Draco aproximou-se e leu:

– É o seu nome, Potter.

– Ah... – o moreno franziu as sobrancelhas – Está ilegível. Refaça.

Aí sim Malfoy foi surpreendido:

– Refazer? Tudo? Esse relatório tem mais de um metro de pergaminho! Vou levar a noite inteira!

Harry foi inflexível:

– Tome mais cuidado da próxima vez.

Malfoy bufou, porém segurou a vontade sedutora de mandá-lo a merda. Apenas voltou para sua mesa e ficou quieto o resto do tempo, fazendo questão de ignorar o chefe, que dividia a mesma sala e não foi embora enquanto o loiro não terminou de refazer sua parte.

Pena que Draco ficara emburrado o tempo todo, concentrado no relatório, ou teria visto o sorriso divertido de Harry, enquanto o moreno fingia trabalhar.

**II**

– Onde está o arquivo do caso MaCoy?

Draco olhou para seu chefe. A vontade foi de mandar o Testa Partida catar gnomos, mas não podia fazer isso, pelo bem do seu emprego:

– Deve estar junto com os processos em andamento.

– Pois preciso de todos os dados.

– Agora? – o loiro emburrou. Era um caso complicado, que se misturava com outros. Não podia simplesmente lançar um Accio – Posso deixar separado amanhã.

– Não, Malfoy. Eu preciso dessas informações o mais rápido possível. Vou esperar que separe pra mim.

Draco quase surtou. Ele teria que varar outra noite para conseguir localizar toda a documentação:

– Potter, isso não tem graça.

– Eu pareço estar rindo?

O loiro cerrou os punhos e conteve a vontade de esmurrá-lo.

Seu cargo no Ministério era relativamente tranqüilo, o salário era bom. Não ia jogar tudo fora por causa das provocações do ex-colega de colégio.

– Certo, Potter. Vou procurar pra você.

E aquela foi outra noite longa e cansativa, onde Draco teve o trabalho de achar item por item do caso MaCoy. E Potter ficava por ali, fingindo que trabalhava.

**III**

– Malfoy, quero que faça uma listagem com todos os item mágicos e muggles apreendidos na última missão. Urgente.

Draco quase deixou a xícara de café cair. Tinha tirado cinco minutinhos pra respirar e beber pelo menos um gole. E lá vinha Potter com aquelas exigências absurdas.

– Com todos os itens...? – ele levaria outra noite inteira pra conseguir dar conta.

– Todos, Malfoy. Você é surdo?

Aquela foi a gota d'água. Draco levantou-se da cadeira e suspirou:

– Você venceu, Potter. Não vou aceitar mais essa humilhação. – dirigiu-se ao cabideiro pegar sua capa – Me demito.

– O que? – Harry pareceu chocado.

– Não era isso que você queria? Me ver fora da sua preciosa sala, do seu precioso Ministério?

– Não...

– Não? E porque tem feito tudo isso? É algum tipo de trote por acaso? Ou só estava se divertindo as minhas custas?

Harry observou o tom corado do rosto de Draco. Corado de raiva, mas ainda assim encantador:

– Não. Só queria ficar mais em sua companhia.

– Ah, claro. – o loiro rebateu irônico. Ia continuar com o deboche quando pareceu se ligar no que tinha escutado – o que?

O sorriso de Harry aumentou:

– Não queria que fosse embora no horário certo. Queria estar perto de você mais um pouco.

Visivelmente desconcertado, Draco rebateu:

– Não era mais fácil me convidar pra um café depois do expediente?

– Você aceitaria?

– Claro. É muito melhor que ser escravizado por você.

– Então vamos tomar um café agora?

– E a lista de itens...?

– Esqueça. – Harry riu – Não preciso disso de verdade.

– Idiota.

O moreno sorriu da ofensa e saiu junto com seu colega de trabalho. Tinha a certeza de que, daqui pra frente, não precisaria de nenhum subterfúgio pra conseguir a companhia dele.

oOo


	11. Evolução

**Evolução**

**Kaline Bogard**

**I**

Curiosidade. No primeiro momento você foi bombardeado com curiosidade. Tudo era novo, todos os detalhes, coisas insanas que nem mesmo em sonhos teria imaginado.

Aquele garoto pálido, de pele perfeita, lábios finos e queixo pontudo despertou seu interesse, te deixou curioso; afinal, foi o primeiro garoto bruxo da sua idade que você conheceu. Os olhos cinzentos tinham um tom que nunca vira antes.

Sentimentos que não soube descrever tomaram conta de você naquele momento. Sabia com todas as suas forças que tão delicada criatura não sobreviveria um dia na casa dos tios, como você sobrevivera onze anos.

E o pensamento te irritou. Você era criança e não sabia exatamente o que sentia. Só sabia que queria pegar aquele garoto de olhar impertinente e colocar no seu bolso.

Seu desejo foi de se aproximar o mais rápido possível e fazer amizade com ele.

**II**

O garoto tinha aparência de um anjo. Mas era um diabinho por baixo daquela fragilidade toda.

Tinha a cabeça tão cheia de preconceitos que não sobrava espaço pra mais nada. Não sobrava espaço pra você.

E você também fora tão entupido por idéias igualmente preconceituosas que teve medo de deixá-lo se aproximar. Você temeu por si próprio, por que acreditava defender o certo. Não era permitido ceder para integrantes que compartilhavam idéias diferentes, que defendiam o "errado".

A curiosidade inicial cedeu. Foi substituída pelo rancor, pela rivalidade e, porque não, pelo ódio.

Principalmente por saber que ele nunca seria o anjo que você idealizara.

**III**

Você estava errado. Como em todos os momentos importantes, em todas as decisões de vida ou morte.

Ele era realmente frágil, ele poderia ter sido um anjo.

Você estava lá quando a máscara que o protegia caiu. Quando o que ele tentava ser se fragmentou e se perdeu como grãos de areia ao vento.

E você não conseguiu estender a mão.

A raiva o impediu. O rancor. Não por ele. Mas por você.

Você fora idiota, você o havia perdido.

Ele estivera ao seu lado o tempo todo. Pedira por socorro o tempo todo.

O seu orgulho o deixara cego. Completamente cego ao fato de haver um anjo preso nas trevas, prestes a ser maculado.

Você via isso agora. Mas agora era tarde demais.

oOo


	12. Perdas Necessárias

**Nome do autor:** _Kaline Bogard_  
><strong>Título:<strong> _Perdas Necessárias_  
><strong>Sinopse:<strong> _Agora havia um novo motivo para vencer a guerra. Mesmo que depois só restasse o silêncio. Tarefa de Casa do Fórum 6V_  
><strong>Ship:<strong> Harry x Draco  
><strong>Gênero:<strong> _- Drama_  
><strong>Classificação:<strong> _- K _  
><strong>Status:<strong> _completa_  
><strong>Formato:<strong> _Drabble Collection_  
><strong>Observação:<strong> _Pós Hogwarts (spoiler 5)_

**I**

A busca pelas Horcuxes acabou levando os três amigos para um dos locais secretos de Voldemort. A pista era boa, o resultado não foi o esperado. Assim que entraram no galpão perceberam rostos conhecidos de Comensais da Morte procurados pelo Ministério.

Os três sacaram as varinhas prontos para se defenderem. Nenhum dos bruxos das trevas sequer se moveu. Nem ao menos pareceram notar a presença deles.

– Devem estar sob Imperium... – Hermione sussurrou sem baixar a varinha.

– Aposto que são perigosos. – Ron resmungou.

Harry não prestou atenção. Reconhecera uma das pessoas que estava ali dentro, encolhido num dos cantos. Aqueles cabelos platinados eram inconfundíveis.

– Malfoy. – falou. Seu sangue ferveu de raiva. Nunca imaginaria encontrar o ex-colega ali depois de quase um ano. A última vez que o vira estavam na Torre da Astronomia, na noite da morte de Dumbledore.

– O que? – Ron e Hermione perguntaram juntos.

Ao invés de responder Potter atravessou o galpão um tanto sombrio e aproximou-se do Slytherin, sempre de varinha erguida. Não seria pego desprevenido. Mas Draco não olhou para ele, sequer pareceu notá-lo.

– Ei, Malfoy. Não adianta fingir que não me viu! – só então o loiro virou o rosto fitando Harry. Nenhum sinal se mostrou na expressão apática. – Aposto que vai achar Azkaban tão ruim quanto esse lugar.

Aproximou-se o bastante para pegá-lo pelo braço e obrigá-lo a ficar de pé. O ato fez o rosto de Draco se contorcer numa careta de dor, apesar de nenhum gemido escapar-lhe dos lábios. Meio surpreendido, Harry percebeu que o outro mal conseguia ficar em pé, tendo que buscar apoio na parede. Não parecia fingimento.

– Está morto! – a voz aguda de Hermione atraiu a atenção de Harry. Ela examinava um dos Comensais sentado no chão escorando-se na parede.

– Este também. – Ron constatou com voz estranha.

Potter olhou de Hermione para Ron, e finalmente para Malfoy. O loiro mantinha os olhos fixos no chão, e respirava ofegante, como se o simples fato de permanecer em pé o exaurisse.

De sobrancelhas franzidas Harry compreendeu. Aquele galpão não abrigava os servos fieis de Lorde Voldemort. E alguma coisa bem ruim estava acontecendo ali.

**II**

– Chamamos de Feitiços de Simbiose. – Remus observou o pergaminho que pegara das mãos de Madame Pomfrey antes que a bruxa voltasse para a Ala de Perigo Imediato. Podia ser uma escola, mas Harry confiava muito mais em Hogwarts do que no St. Mungus.

– Feitiço de Simbiose? – Harry perguntou baixinho.

– É um feitiço de ligação. – Hermione explicou – No começo foi criado pra ser de proveito mútuo, entre dois ou mais bruxos. Mas existe uma versão que usa magia das trevas e distorce essa idéia. Então a pessoa que lança fica com todas as vantagens, como um parasita se alimentando da magia de outras pessoas.

– Exato. – Lupin concordou. Olhou ao redor e encontrou uma cadeira onde foi se sentar. Estavam na sala de espera da Ala Hospitalar, tinham acabado de receber o veredicto de Madame Pomfrey – O galpão que vocês encontraram... todos que estavam lá foram vitimas de um Simbiose.

– Todos? – Hermione perguntou – Até o Malfoy?

– Sim. Não sabemos bem porque, mas parece que Voldemort está se alimentando da magia de todos eles. Se alimentando sem medir limites, por isso vários deles foram exauridos até a morte.

– Que horror! – a garota exclamou.

– São apenas Comensais, Mione. Não se perde grande coisa.

– Ron!

– E Malfoy? – Harry perguntou – Ele vai ficar bem?

O ex-professor e membro secreto da Ordem da Fênix observou o pergaminho em suas mãos:

– Madame Pomfrey acha que os danos estão nos níveis iniciais, mas já atingiram os sentidos. É provável que Draco tenha perdido a fala e esteja começando a perder o olfato.

Os três jovens Gryffindors se entreolharam:

– Ele vai perder todos os sentidos? – Harry indagou surpreso.

– É assim que funciona, não é professor? – Hermione franziu as sobrancelhas – E quando termina com os cinco sentidos o feitiço destrói a magia e o bruxo morre.

– O que podemos fazer pra ajudar? – o Garoto Que Viveu pareceu preocupado.

Ron deu de ombros:

– Não é nada que ele não mereça. Desencana, Harry. Você não tem culpa disso, se concentra na nossa missão. – ele se referia as Horcruxes.

– Provavelmente não há nada que possa fazer, Harry. – Lupin concordou – O feitiço só termina se o próprio bruxo que a lançou cancelá-lo. Ou se um deles morrer, Voldemort ou... Draco.

Os quatro sabiam que seria difícil Voldemort encerrar o feitiço. Logo só restava uma opção...

De repente Harry Potter sentia uma vontade enorme de derrotar Você Sabe Quem.

**III**

Ele já se acostumara, apesar de não ser o que imaginara para si. Sempre que pensava no futuro via uma família grande, barulhenta, muita festa com as crianças. O tipo de coisa que vivenciava diariamente com os Weasley.

Com ele era totalmente diferente.

Não havia barulho. Não havia bagunça. Não havia crianças.

Harry Potter derrotara Voldemort. E o derrotara por um único motivo, que levara tempo para admitir: fora por Draco Malfoy. Para salvar o loiro antes que ele sofresse mais danos permanentes. Porque o rapaz não queria ser um seguidor de Voldemort, mas a tentativa de fuga frustrada o levara direto para um dos porões com os prisioneiros do Dark Lord, onde sofriam um feitiço de simbiose e tinham a magia sugada para alimentar o tirano das trevas.

Conseguira derrotá-lo a tempo de evitar que algo pior acontecesse. Algo pior do que perder a voz. Pois isso que acontecera: Draco não podia mais falar, nem emitir qualquer som. Até o mais profundo suspiro era silencioso.

Nunca mais se ouviria a voz esnobe, de timbre arrastado, com tom arrogante e prepotente. O loiro estava mudo para sempre.

Não era uma relação fácil. As discussões eram a pior parte. Demoraram tanto para se acertar. E, ainda assim, brigavam de vez em quando. Ou melhor, Harry falava, bradava e discursava. Draco escutava, muitas vezes segurando as lágrimas por não poder se defender, defender seu ponto de vista, expor seus argumentos.

Potter sabia que às vezes Draco chorava escondido, talvez levado pela frustração em não poder fazer algo que antes fazia tão bem. Algo importante para si. Não poder escutar a própria voz. Porém respeitava esse isolamento que o loiro se impunha em tempos difíceis.

Entre eles reinava o silencio.

Mas imperava também a comunicação. Mesmo que Malfoy não pudesse falar, ele se expressava. Podia dizer muito com um olhar, um erguer de sobrancelhas e as inesgotáveis caretas. Caretas que às vezes vinham em momentos inoportunos... Harry tinha que contar até dez sempre que se lembrava do vexame no casamento de Longbottom...

Uma única expressão e Harry sabia se seu namorado estava com raiva, ansioso, feliz, intrigado.

Sentia falta dos diálogos, sim. Mas tê-lo ao seu lado era uma maravilha nova todos os dias. O amor era forte o bastante, profundo o bastante. O amor era a base para o que estavam construindo.

O amor falava por eles.


End file.
